


Cold

by aelynxia



Series: Alphas of the Shimada Clan [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Dark, Knotting, Multi, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, no romantic interaction between anyone really, no romantic interaction between brothers, third pov reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: On a cold night, an Omega takes shelter in a garden shed of a mighty estate. Little does she know that the owners are still awake.Or:Hanzo and Genji's late-night practice session yields different results than expected.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: Alphas of the Shimada Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786057
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird relationship with omegaverse. I dislike a lot of its core elements, but at the same time, some of my fav kinks are usually only found in abo works. ( 〃▽〃) 
> 
> This fic is an exploration of some dark/heavy topics. It's _not_ reader!character living out her rape fantasies. Whether she ends up enjoying it and/or why is a different matter.

The sky was heavy with clouds, the moon and the stars hidden, making the night appear much darker. The sound of rain falling and the rustling of leaves blocked out any other noises. Her breath fogged – it was unusually cold for late spring.

She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she ran down the empty street, hugging the wall fence like a shadow. She tried to suppress the shudders, but her clothes were almost entirely soaked through and the chill of the night was becoming really sharp. Moreover, the rain was getting stronger. She had to find shelter soon or risk hypothermia.

A batch of trees materialized out of the darkness ahead of her. Their branches reached over the wall fence, entwining with branches of the trees on the other side of the wall. That sparked an idea in her head. She’d been following this fence for a while now and she knew that the main compound building of this estate was all the way on the other side. Meaning this area here had to be a backyard. Hopefully, the owners were keen on gardening and had some kind of a shed back there.

She adjusted her backpack straps a little and swung onto one of the lower branches. The wood was slippery and her fingers almost numb from the cold so it was slow going, but she eventually managed to reach the height of the wall and peek over it. She strained her eyes to see through the dark of the deserted garden and— _there!_ Luck was on her side. There was indeed a shed at the end of a gravel path coming from the direction of a huge mansion that was a pretty safe distance away.

She was well aware of the fact that this was risky. But her body was aching from the cold and there was a very slim chance of some rich and pretentious owner of this mansion deciding to garden at such a late hour on a rainy night. And the low trees with easy to reach branches on the estate’s side of the fence would provide a great escape route should anything go wrong.

She climbed down the branch, over the wide wall fence and dropped down into the garden. She silently landed in a crouch and sneaked through the neatly cut bushes and small trees towards the shed, ignoring the lingering feeling of dread. Her life was risky enough just because of the way she was born – there was really no need of increasing that risk by taking shelter in a garden that most certainly belonged to a powerful _Alpha_. And yet here she was, freezing cold and in desperate need to get dry.

After she slipped through the door, finally protected from the wind and downpour that just began, she only felt relief. Therefore, she needed a moment to process what she was seeing. There were some gardening tools in one corner, but most of the shed was filled with archery targets, bows, arrows and wooden swords.

A new wave of anxiety flooded her, but she tried to reason with it. _Kyudo_ and _kenjutsu_ were quite popular, especially among more traditionally oriented people. Maybe their hobby wasn’t gardening, but archery and sword-fighting – it didn’t really matter. All of these things are better performed during the day and when it’s not raining, so no reason for anyone to come in here during the night. And tomorrow, she will be gone before sunrise.

She picked the far corner where she was hidden behind some archery targets that conveniently obstructed the view. Taking off her wet coat, she hung it to the back of one of the targets, where it could hopefully dry until tomorrow. The hoodie underneath was mostly dry, as well as a small blanket in her waterproof backpack. Her jeans were a different matter, cold wet stains uncomfortable against her skin, but she decided against taking them off. It felt too much like exposing herself.

She dug into her backpack again, pulling out a small bottle and a bar of chocolate. She took a sip of her home-made concoction, completely unaffected by the taste that once made her gag and the burning sensation down her throat. She was just glad it worked as well as it did – her nerve-wracking, anxiety-inducing heats were a thing of the past, which meant she was in control of her body at all times, and although some Alpha might still sniff her out … well, she never stayed in one place long enough for that to happen. She wasn’t exactly sure about all of the side-effects of her home-made suppressants, but the recipe she based it on might have warned about bad things happening to one’s reproduction organs if used without break. Maybe that was the reason she used it so excessively. She refused to let whatever twisted fate that made her what she was define her life even more. Like being completely out of control once a month wasn’t enough, she would not have _any_ Alpha – or _anyone else_ for that matter – control her for the rest of the time when she was sane enough. She refused to be someone’s private pup factory.

And so she took one more little sip, silently cheering to possible infertility, and then stuffed her mouth full of chocolate. Pulling the blanket over her, she curled into a ball, adjusting her position on the floor in an attempt to find the most comfortable one.

She barely managed to close her eyes when she heard the sound that immediately flung her into a state of panic.

_Footsteps. Getting closer._

As quickly as she could, she freed herself from the blanket cocoon and tugged on her dark coat. She pressed herself against one of the targets, fishing a knife out of the inner pocket of her coat. She didn’t have to wait long for the door of the shed to slid open.

“Man, what a downpour!”

It was a man’s voice. She gripped her knife tighter.

She couldn’t see what he was doing, but there was a sound of wood clattering (maybe the practice swords colliding?) while he was humming a catchy tune. She stayed behind her cover completely still, although everything in her head was screaming to either fight or run. Her knuckles were turning white from the tight grip she had on the handle of her knife and she prayed to whatever deity that might be listening for the man to go away.

Then the humming stopped. She held her breath. There was no sound of the door closing. _What was he doing?_ Her eyes frantically searched for an escape route.

The footsteps – slower this time – heading towards the back of the shed.

Her body was tense as a bowstring, ready to leap at whatever came around the line of targets. Briefly, she realized that her hands were shaking.

A man appeared before her, his short green hair drenched in rain or sweat she couldn’t tell. She didn’t pay much attention to his appearance because as soon as the stench of an Alpha filled her nose, she flung herself at him like a feral cat. Her knife connected, cutting down his forearm, and he let out a surprised yelp. Almost at the same time, his other hand reached after her and she stabbed her knife in the direction it was coming from. He pulled away just in time to avoid the blade, taking a step back and crashing into some gardening tools.

With his hands finally at his sides, she leapt away from him, but in a different direction than the one she charged from – towards the door, towards freedom.

“Don’t try to follow me,” she snarled, her knife still pointed at the man as she retreated towards the door.

The green-haired Alpha was just staring at her like he couldn’t quite process what was happening.

She took another step back, already feeling the breeze coming through the open door. _Almost there._ A smile was threatening to surface and she had to bite her lip to keep it under control. Her wide eyes were reflecting a mix of panic, terror and a manic feeling of being victorious, which made for quite a terrifying sight.

And then her back bumped into something hard, stopping her dead in her tracks. Her heart sank. She was almost too afraid to turn around and face the new threat.

“What is the cause of this commotion?” came a deep voice from behind her.

The decision was made in a split second. She swiftly spun around and stabbed at whoever was standing behind her. A hand caught her wrist and held it in an iron grip, forcing her to drop her weapon. She slowly looked up into a pair of cold, dark eyes.

She wanted to scream in despair, but she was completely frozen by his watchful gaze. His Alpha scent was both haunting and intoxicating, and she resented her body for betraying her so easily.

“An intruder,” the newcomer said in an icy tone. “You will be punished for trespassing.”

He inhaled deeply through his nose and blinked. He leaned a little closer and sniffed the air again.

“What is it, brother?” the other one asked, taking a step closer and sniffing the air as well.

His eyes suddenly turned predatory, “Oh. Is that ...”

“Luck favours us, Genji. We must go and tell Father to cease the negotiations immediately. A stray Omega just waltzed right into our home. For free.” The dark-haired Alpha in front of her was watching her intently.

“Wait, you mean we can’t have her right now?” the green-hair – Genji – asked, staring at his brother in disbelief. “It’s been so long since we last touched an Omega! C’mon, Hanzo! You know Father doesn’t like to be disturbed during the night. We can tell him tomorrow and in the meantime, get _acquainted_ with our new little Omega here.”

Hanzo thought for a second, then nodded. “We have to make sure she is worthy of carrying an heir to the Shimada clan.”

They were talking about her like she wasn’t even there, like she was just some object free for them to take. That’s what pissed her off about Alphas the most. And before she could think it all through, she punched Hanzo in the face.

He moved just enough for her to miss his nose, her fist connecting with his cheekbone instead. The grip on her wrist loosened up a little and she tried to yank it free.

It didn’t work, however. He gripped her even tighter with both hands, fury flashing in his eyes.

“How dare you,” he growled.

“Let go of me,” she demanded, but her shaky voice betrayed her.

“Omegas were made to be claimed by the Alphas. It’s in your nature,” Hanzo was saying through his gritted teeth as he hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She kicked her feet and banged at his muscular back with her fists, “In my nature my ass!”

“We are doing you a favour. You have gone completely feral without a proper Alpha to take care of you. Once we knot you, you will calm down,” Hanzo continued and started walking away from the shed.

“Let me go!” she screamed again and again, but the dark-haired Alpha was deaf to her pleas.

“Well, at least she’s got spirit. I think she will be perfect for us,” Genji commented in a light conversational tone as he trailed behind his brother and the Omega. “This late-night training session really paid off, isn’t that right, Hanzo?”

  
  


She didn’t see much of her surroundings as the Alphas navigated through the estate, her vision blurred by the tears of despair. A sound of doors sliding open and then she was falling. A rather comfortable futon eased her landing and she quickly scrambled onto all fours and looked around.

They brought her into a smaller tatami room, traditionally decorated and mostly empty. The sheets smelled faintly of flowers – more importantly, they didn’t smell like any of the Alphas, which meant that this was probably a guest bedroom or something similar. And there was only one escape route: through the door blocked by both of the Alphas.

She didn’t want to just sit on the futon and be an easy target, but she also didn’t want to back away. Where to? Being caught in a corner seemed even less appealing.

Before she could really commit to anything, Hanzo was crouching beside her, tugging her coat off her. She pulled her arms closer to her body, glaring at him in defiance.

“Cooperate or I will _cut_ the clothes off your body,” the dark-haired Alpha growled.

She felt that Alpha growl all the way down in the pit of her stomach, her Omega instincts slowly awakening. At that moment, she hated herself, her body for responding to what she did not want and the twisted fate that made her this pathetic, submissive creature. Finding a nice Alpha mate who would take care of their Omega? That was just some fairytale bullshit. All Alphas were assholes, thinking they owned every Omega they came across. There were no happy endings for the ones like her in this world.

Her body was screaming to submit to the Alpha in front of her and yet she continued to scowl at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Suddenly, Genji appeared on the other side of her, crouching down and caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She jerked away from him, surprised by the gentle gesture.

Hanzo took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the hem of her hoodie, pulling it up. She quickly put her hands down, keeping them pressed to her body and refusing to let him lift the fabric. But then Genji grabbed her wrists and with combined strengths, they unceremoniously stripped her of her clothes.

She shivered as the cold air enveloped her bare skin, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. As she moved, the feeling of slickness between her legs became more apparent and it was mortifying. Wide-eyed, she stared at the Alphas, waiting for them to pounce. Hanzo was watching her with a focus of a predator, despite in the middle of taking off his clothes. Genji was also maintaining eye-contact with her as he brought something to his nose, inhaling deeply. She recognized the bunched-up fabric as her underwear and she grimaced.

“Your scent is delicious, Omega,” he purred as he dropped the fabric and began stripping his clothes as well.

Hanzo was way ahead of him – already naked and advancing on her. Her gaze involuntarily trailed down his muscular body and to the hand stroking his almost fully erect Alpha cock. This was the first time she was seeing one in person and it made her both terrified and wanting. Even in this state, it was already bigger than any of the silicone replacements she had been using to ease her heats.

“Brother, wait,” Genji said, placing his hand onto Hanzo’s shoulder.

For some reason, a little spark of hope that he will stop this horrible thing and let her go appeared in her head.

“I found the Omega,” he continued in a rather neutral voice. “It is only fair that I get to breed her first.”

“And I caught the Omega,” Hanzo growled at him. “If it were only you, she would have gotten away.”

Dismissing him, the dark-haired Alpha turned to face her again.

“Open your legs, little Omega. I can smell your arousal,” he growled, but it was a different kind of a sound, one that made her core throb.

She tightened her grip around her legs, glaring at him with silent hatred.

His face darkened. With no warning whatsoever, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs towards him, making her fall onto her back. As an immediate response, she started kicking and flailing her arms.

“Let go of me!” she screamed, trying to aim her kicks at his face but with little success.

Hanzo held her ankles in a painfully strong grip, no signs of it letting up. The hopelessness of the situation was demoralising, but she didn’t stop squirming in his grip. He lifted his hands, pulling her legs up and in turn bringing her body closer. She twisted around as best as she could and gripped the futon in the final attempt to escape.

Another pair of hands gripped her wrists, forcing her to let go and flipped her back around. She knew it was Genji who now had her hands pinned down to the ground above her head, could see the flash of his green hair as he moved into a better position, towering above her.

“Hush, little Omega,” the younger Alpha purred. “We’ll make you feel real good, I promise.”

She looked at Hanzo with tears in her eyes. There was no way she could escape them.

“Please,” she sobbed, finally going limp in their hands.

Begging was her last resort – not that she had any hopes for it.

Silently, Hanzo gripped her ankles in one hand, using the other to guide his hefty cock to her weeping cunt.

“Please, I don’t want this,” she whispered, the image of the Alpha in front of her blurred due to her tears.

“Your body is telling me otherwise,” Hanzo said in a low voice. “Begging me to fill you, to breed you, give you the knot it so desperately wants.”

The head of his cock pressed against her slick folds. Her whole body tensed up in both anticipation and fear. She closed her eyes, the thought of watching him do this to her unbearable. She wanted it to hurt, she wanted her body to hate it. But when Hanzo’s girth finally entered her tight channel – the penetration practically effortless due to how wet she was, it was anything but painful.

The way his cock filled her up, reaching deep and stretching her walls so perfectly, was better than anything she’d ever used during her past heats. Another wave of pleasure raked through her body as Hanzo thrust into her again, her body reacting in a completely opposite way than her mind. She tried to hold on to that little bit of sanity she had left, tried to convince her body that this was not what she wanted; and yet, her pussy clenched down on the Alpha’s cock like her life depended on it, her back arching as every snap of his hips sent a sweet sensation through her body.

“No,” she whimpered quietly.

Hanzo changed his grip again, holding her by the back of her knees and keeping her legs slightly spread apart up in the air. This position gave him more access and he immediately set a punishing pace. His cock suddenly felt thicker and more filling, especially around the base, teasing her tight entrance even more intensely … With horror, she realized that his knot was already forming and she was fairly certain Hanzo wouldn’t be pulling out.

As an automatic reaction accompanying her urge to get away, she started wriggling in his grip again, which resulted in a situation quite the opposite of what she wanted. The Omega responding seemed to motivate Hanzo even further and he started pounding into her even more ferociously. She could only cry out and she wasn’t even sure if it was in protest or pleasure.

She barely even noticed Genji adjusting his hold on her wrists, now doing it with only one hand.

With his free hand, he gently petted her head and murmured soothingly, “You’re taking him so well, Omega. You’ll be perfect for us.”

She jerked away from him, startled by the tenderness of his touch.

“If you promise you will not kick, I will touch you. You would like that, wouldn’t you, Omega? Me playing with your clit while I breed you and make you come,” Hanzo purred, seemingly unaffected by how fast he was thrusting into her.

Her body screamed for some attention on that part of her body; wanted it, _craved_ the high it will bring.

Mustering up all of her resolve and courage, she spat in his face, “I don’t want you to touch me. Anywhere. At all.”

She had thought he would be pissed, had mentally prepared for it and was willing to accept the consequences. However, the dark-haired Alpha only chuckled darkly, his thrusts suddenly slowing down to powerful snaps of his hips all the way in and all the way out. His knot had grown and was now harshly pushing and tugging at her cunt every time he moved, sending little jolts of pleasure through her body.

“Oh, I will enjoy breaking you into submission, my feisty little Omega.”

Hanzo leaned down and pressed his nose against her neck, humming appreciatively. His beard felt all prickly against her sweaty skin and she grimaced. He inhaled her scent again and licked her neck.

She wanted to scream in frustration, but the breathy sound that left her mouth was something entirely different. Hanzo ripped his half-formed knot out of her and she sobbed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Against all odds, she hoped it wouldn’t fit back in, but she had a hunch Hanzo will _make it_ fit. He rammed back into her, knot and all, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix and making her yelp.

Suddenly, Hanzo yanked her up and flipped her onto her stomach, his cock staying buried deep inside of her. She tried to crawl away, but his firm chest pressed against her back, squishing her against the futon. His hips were moving in a slow rock. Her eyes widened in panic as his knot swelled to its final size, stretching her cunt to its limits. She choked out a quiet moan.

The feeling of being this full, this stretched out couldn’t compare to anything she had ever felt before. And beyond all the pleasure, the fear, the throbbing of her tight walls, there was a sense of completion, a sense of accomplishing something she was supposed to do. It was a dreadful feeling.

Hanzo’s loud moan pulled her out of her thoughts and in the next moment, there was an explosion of warmth in her belly as he painted her walls with his thick Alpha cum. A shudder ran down her spine, a more primal side finally taking over and relishing the feeling of this powerful Alpha breeding her so well. She arched her back, her cunt squeezing down on his knot, wanting more.

Hanzo let out a quiet grunt and rolled to his side, pulling her with him. Pushing his legs in-between hers, he kept them spread open while his hand dived straight for her core.

“Milk my knot. Beg me to give you more,” he growled.

When the rough pads of his fingers finally made contact with her sensitive nub, her body ignited in pleasure. It was due to both: Hanzo expertly playing with her clit and that delicious, hefty knot stretching her walls to oblivion. She barely even noticed Genji lying down next to them. He lazily tugged at his pre-come-dripping dick, watching his brother force an orgasm out of the Omega with interest.

It didn’t take long before she was writhing in his arms as waves of pleasure hit her like a storm – suddenly and strong. _Too_ strong. Her pussy clamped down on Hanzo’s cock, making him groan and buck his hips as he released the final drops of his seed into her womb. She mewled quietly at this peculiar feeling of fullness in her belly, something she has never experienced before.

As the high calmed down, she sagged against the Alpha’s body and closed her eyes. Hanzo silently rearranged her limbs so that she was lying in a fetal position with his hand resting over her belly. It was the middle of the night, she was exhausted, well-bred and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. And when she woke up, maybe this nightmare would be over.

Her eyes snapped open. She was tied to an Alpha who she did not know, who did not ask if she wanted this, who was most likely intending to keep her after he kidnapped her; and then there was another Alpha who was waiting to have _his_ go with her and was guilty of all the same things. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed until Hanzo’s knot finally dissipated. She stubbornly kept her eyes closed throughout the whole waiting period, not only to make it more bearable but also to ignore the green-haired Alpha lying beside her, giving her the hungriest eyes she had ever seen.

When Hanzo finally pulled out, a copious amount of his thick cum flowed out of her spent cunt. But it was no time for celebrations. Hanzo’s hands hadn’t even left her body yet when she was yanked out of his grasp with ease.

She was on her back again, in the same position as before, but this time with Genji on top of her.

“Finally you’re mine, sweet Omega,” he purred into her ear.

At least she got the _big bad_ out of the way first. Genji seemed nicer compared to his brother, gentler even.

“I wanted to make our first mating special and long,” he continued, “but my dear brother took his time, torturing me with the view. I’m afraid I won’t be able to last very long.”

He pushed back her legs, almost folding her in half. Wasting no time, he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. Thanks to her and Hanzo’s mixed fluids, it slipped in smoothly and with a lewd squelch accompanying it. Immediately, he thrust all the way in, making her gasp in surprise.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Genji moaned.

Holding her hands above her head, he practically lay down on top of her, keeping her legs spread with his body. There was no warm-up, just a brutal pace right from the beginning. She saw stars every time his massive Alpha cock hit her cervix, but not in a pleasant way. And yet there was some twisted pleasure coming from the fact that he was so close to her womb.

His knot had already started forming – he wasn’t lying about this being a quick session. And yet Genji fucked like it wasn’t even there, pushing it in and out of her sensitive pussy like a madman. She squirmed underneath him, crying out repeatedly.

“I love how you sing for me,” Genji purred.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. Then his teeth grazed her skin and she froze. An Alpha knotting her was definitely bad, but Alpha’s teeth anywhere near her neck was _a lot_ worse.

“I would love to make you mine,” he hummed. “A little bite is all it takes...”

“Watch it,” Hanzo interrupted him with a hiss.

She glanced to the side. Hanzo was lounging on the futon some distance away from them, showing off his naked body with no particular care. It was almost like he had been taking a nap until his brother’s words woke him up and now he was glaring daggers at Genji through half-lidded eyes.

Genji didn’t pay much attention to the other Alpha. He only chuckled lowly, dangerously.

“Maybe Father will let you pick your mate. I wonder who you would choose.”

He brought his hand up to her neck and slowly pressed down. Her eyes widened and she started wriggling underneath him in panic. That made Genji chuckle and he pressed down on her neck even more, not enough to completely cut the air off, but enough to make her struggle.

“Don’t,” she wheezed, her hand gripping his wrist. “Please.”

Genji leaned in, his mouth open slightly as if mimicking her; the corners of his lips curled upward in a devilish grin. He was watching her with interest as he squeezed her neck more firmly, effectively cutting off her airways. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish on the land, her eyes wide with terror. She had thought Hanzo was the worse one; that he was the brute. But Genji was even worse, manipulating her into a fake sense of security and then fucking her just as ruthlessly.

The green-haired Alpha let out a breathy chuckle and whispered, “You’re squeezing down on my cock like crazy. I think you might actually be enjoying this.”

Just when her vision started to get a bit blurry, he released his hold on her neck and she sucked in a lungful of air. And yet the relief was short-lived. Genji’s knot had grown considerably, had gotten almost too big to fit in, so when he rammed it in, the mix of pain and pleasure made her gasp.

He moaned loudly, shamelessly, his hips continuing to rock against her despite his knot already locking in. It made her toes curl and she found herself walking right on the edge of another climax. His hips only stilled when he was ready to add to the mess inside of her, filling her up with his thick seed to the point of where she thought she might burst.

Genji ground his hips against her a bit longer, determined to give her everything he had; and in doing so, he managed to push her off the edge again. She moaned when a shock of pleasure ran through her body, sparks dancing in her vision, her fingers digging into the futon. The reaction was purely physical, but the high was so intense that she completely forgot about the reality of the situation, her brain kicking back into primal mode again. And with her mind clouded from all of the different sensations, she simply found it very satisfying – being full of Alpha cum like this.

Genji eventually rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She was exhausted, her womb full of rich Alpha seed, her pussy still gripping a solid knot; she didn’t put up much of a fight. Her head was resting against his chest and she was able to hear his heartbeat, still going a bit faster than normal. His hand found its way to her lower back, his thumb caressing her skin soothingly.

“You did so well, sweet Omega,” the green-haired Alpha purred lazily. “You will be an irreplaceable addition to the Shimada clan.”

A hum of agreement came from somewhere in Hanzo’s direction.

His words caused a shiver to run down her spine, her blood suddenly turning to ice. This nightmare was only just beginning. Despite the proximity of Genji’s body, she suddenly felt really cold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, I would greatly appreciate some feedback. This was my first time writing omegaverse and I would like to know how I did. ♡(｡- ω -)
> 
> PS: yes, another part will be coming someday. I mean, what is an abo fic without a heat smut scene... (*/_＼)


End file.
